Brave
by Gate-Traveller16
Summary: Jenny didn't die in JD, her sister took her place, she is trying to track down Rene Benoit who is still at large, meanwhile Tony is settling for Jeanne as he doesn't think there is anyone else out there for him. Is Tony wrong? Can Jenny finally get revenge? Jibbs and Tiva.
1. Jenny

**Brave**

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: Season 3 through 5**

**A/N: The title is based on the song called Brave by Sara Bareilles and thought this would describe this best. It's a good song if you haven't heard or listened to it. The song explains why I chose this title. So check it out. Enjoy. **

**And thank you left my heart in Paris for a better summary or a summary in general. I appreciated it.**

**Summary: ****Jenny didn't die in JD, her sister took her place, she is trying to track down Rene ****B****enoit who is still at large, meanwhile ****T****ony is settling for Jeanne as he doesn****'****t think there is anyone else out there for him. Is ****T****ony wrong? Can Jenny finally get revenge? Jibbs and Tiva.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Brave by Sara Bareilles nor NCIS.**

* * *

It was Jenny's funeral. One of the saddest days for NCIS. She was the first female director of NCIS and in any other federal agency. Also the first to die in the line of duty. Everyone was there who worked in NCIS. Gibbs, his team, Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy were there standing in the front row. The men were wearing suits while Abby was wearing her black dress along with Ziva. Jenny was in a coffin with only her face and chest showing. Everyone was standing up talking about it. Gibbs walked to the front of the coffin and faced the audience. He stood near the side.

"I think it would be the time for me to say a few words about her," Gibbs said. Everyone in the area was silent. "The director was a hard-working person. She would always try to push herself harder since she was the first female director. But I'm also talking about when she was my partner. I know how much she changed for when we first met. She has build a better physical and mental person inside and out. She has over came many things. At times she was not sure or ready for things. But she can do them now. I was certain." He paused for a moment and continued. "Jenny has been friends with many of us here in NCIS. We were all a big family in our certain ways. I'm sure everyone liked her as herself. But now we are all be wondering what if she survived? One of her favourite sayings would be 'I guess we will never know.' We will all miss her as workers to friends to family. Thank you." Gibbs tilted his head down and walked slowly back to where his team was standing.

"Thank you Gibbs for saying that. Now we will end this with a nice dinner inside," The eulogists said. Everyone got up and walked to the dinner slowly but Gibbs team. They stayed behind.

"I'm sorry Gibbs," Tony said. Gibbs walked up to the coffin one more time and studied Jenny's face. He cupped her face with his right hand.

"I'm sorry Jen," He whispered and walked back to his team.

Ziva said. "I'm also sorry." Gibbs didn't reply. Abby walked up to him and hugged him. He returned the hug.

"I going to miss Jenny; mommy so much," Abby whispered to Jethro.

"Same," He replied and let's go. Abby, Gibbs, Ducky, McGee, and Jimmy walked silently back to NCIS.

"Can I tell you something Tony?" Ziva asked.

Anthony answered. "I'm all ears."

Ziva took a big breath in. "Tony. I have three words to tell you. I-"

"Hi Tony!" Jeanne called from far back. Tony turned to face Jeanne. She was wearing her pink nurse outfit but she was wearing a black coat over it. She was holding a red rose in her hand. Tony walked over to her. They walked toward Ziva.

"Hey Jeanne! I would like to introduce you to my friend and partner Officer Ziva David," Tony said.

"Hello," Ziva said sadly.

"Hi! I'm Jeanne Benoit. I'm Tony's girlfriend," The doctor said.

Ziva frowned. "Oh. Well I better get going." Ziva rushed away. "How could I tell Tony that? He has a girlfriend. I shouldn't of said or thought of that. Tony would never think of his partner like that. I should apologize to Tony after he's away from Jeanne," Ziva thought and entered NCIS. Jeanne faced Tony.

"I heard on the news and I know you were a professor here and the Director was your boss so I brought over a flower to say how sorry I am," Jeanne explained.

Tony linked arms with Jeanne and they slowly walked over to the coffin. Jeanne placed the rose underneath. "Thanks for coming," He said.

"I'll come visit more often than."

"It's fine Jeanne."

"Well I need to go back to work. Bye Tony!" Jeanne ran back to her car.

"Bye!" Tony shouted. The car drove out of the NCIS and to the gate. He thought. "Now what was Ziva going to say? Was she sad about me being with Jeanne? Was she about to admit her feelings on that? She left in a rush as soon as she met Jeanne. Maybe I should break up with Jeanne. Maybe I should come clean about my feelings to Ziva. But she doesn't feel the same way I do for her. That's why I'm staying with Jeanne. Ziva probably likes all guys who have six packs and are strong." He sighed and walked back into NCIS.

*******Jibbs*****Tiva*******

After the team got separated by the new director, Gibbs went home to his boat and drink himself away. He opened the door and he silently walked down the stair but he saw a familiar face down there with red hair. She had a NIS sweater that he guess was from his room and some jeans on. "Jen?" Gibbs asked confusedly he stopped on the middle step. She turned to face him. "It can't be you. You just died." She walked up to the bottom of the stairs.

"Jethro. I was wondering when you were going to show up here," The red-head said.

"Is that you Jen?" Gibbs said. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Jethro. It is me Jenny," Jenny replied. Gibbs walked down the stairs to meet her and hugged her.

"Why did you make everyone believe you were dead?" She hugged back.

"Well here is my story. I needed to visit my mother since she is very sick. I have a twin sister named Heather who said she would gladly replace me. So I told her what has happened and she placed my part. I called your friend Mike Franks to help her. He agreed and came. But he thought that was me he was helping not Heather."

"So how did Heather kill 4 out of the 5 people who were in Decker's old diner?"

"She was a police officer in L.A. It was her day off and wanted me to help our mom and she wanted to go on an adventure."

"That explains why I thought you couldn't kill them all."

"Now I have one question for you Jethro." She released from the embrace and looked into his eyes.

"Sure Jen. Ask away."

She sighed. "Why did you burn down my house?"

It took him a moment to reply. "Because we didn't want to let the world know that no one protected you since you were off our radar. Also I met your friend from Paris that you didn't kill. Mike killed her so you don't have to worry about that."

"That was the fifth person she couldn't kill right?"

"We don't know but most likely. But why only tell me that you're alive and not the whole team?" Jenny walked over to his workbench and grabbed her own glass of bourbon.

"Because I need your help." Gibbs walked over to his workbench and poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"With what?"

"Well I need you to help me figure out where Rene Benoit is."

"Again with the frog. Why do you want to find him so bad?"

"Because I believe he killed my father." He took a sip of his bourbon.

"Need a place to stay?" He needed to change the topic.

"Actually I do." Gibbs finished his glass of bourbon and refilled it. "Am I allowed to stay here?" He slowly sipped some bourbon and placed the glass back down after. Jenny placed her cup back down on the bench and stared at him.

"Sure. You can take the bed upstairs."

"And how about you?"

"I don't sleep there."

"Where do you sleep then?"

"Do you want me to help you find the frog?"

"Yes Jethro. That's the reason I came here."

"We'll start tomorrow then. Get some rest. You'll need it." Gibbs said and walked upstairs. Jenny sighed.

"I need to tell Jethro my feelings sooner or later. But he probably hates me because I left him in Paris. Why would he feel the same for me as he did then? I did break his heart and it was the worst decision of my life," Jenny thought and sighed. She walked up both set of stairs to the bed room.

Jenny walked into the room and saw Gibbs standing there in his red hoodie and blue and white plaid pajama pants. "I hope you don't mind. I haven't slept here in years and haven't expected company. The bathroom is down the hall. I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Gibbs walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Good to have you back." He walked down the stairs.

"Thanks!" She yelled. Jenny closed the door to the bedroom and took her jeans off and slipped into bed.

Gibbs laid down on the couch and pulled the covers over him. "Why can't I tell Jenny my feelings? I fight criminals and solve crime. I was in the First Gulf War but I can't say three simple words. Why?" He thought but drifted off to sleep to not think about it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and keep reading. Please review.**


	2. Who's There?

**Chapter 2**

**Spoilers: Season 5 to Season 6 episode 1.**

**A/N: Thanks for everyone that has favourite, followed and/or reviewed this story. That was awesome! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I have an old computer which clearly isn't as good as NCIS. So may I trade it? I guess not.**

* * *

Jenny woke up the next day in a bed she doesn't remember. "Where am I?" She asked herself as she looked around the room.. "I'm at Jethro's house. Forgot about that," Jenny said, and threw the covers off the bed she was sleeping in. She got into her jeans from the previous day, and made her way downstairs.

She noticed a familiar smell as she walked down the stairs. Not on of the normal smells that Gibbs always smells like, but one that she could never forget. Blueberry pancakes. "Morning Jen!" Gibbs said.

"How did you know I was coming down the stairs?" She asked.

"Well you're the only one upstairs, unless someone broke into here, and I heard your footsteps coming down the stairs," He explained.

Jenny mumbled. "Of course you did." She walked slowly to the kitchen, and moaned. "Is coffee being made?"

"Already at your spot!" She lazily sat down at the closest chair to the door. She sloppily grabbed for the coffee cup to take a drink out of it, but none was in the cup. She reached for the coffee container, and poured it into her white cup. Slowly, she put it up to her lips and drank the hot liquid. Gibbs came over with the freshly made pancakes, and placed them on the table. "Breakfast is serve."

"Thanks Jethro. I haven't had anything to eat in a bit." Jenny grabbed her fork, and she stabbed it through two pancakes; she placed them on her plate.

"I thought you haven't. So who knows you are alive?" He asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. She took a bite of the soft pancake. Memories flashed through her head.

**Flashback**

_Jenny slept in the queen size bed. "Jethro," She moaned, and felt around the bed. He wasn't there. She wondered if he left without her – would he do that do her?_

_Probably not._

"_Jen! Get up!" Gibbs yelled from the next room. She moaned as she grabbed the pillow next to her, and placed it over her head. "We have a meeting with Svetlana and Zhukov today. Morrow called to remind us." Jen sighed as she knew she couldn't get out of this one. She placed the pillow off her face, and beside her. She quickly threw the covers off; and lazily walked into the kitchen with her soft, white nightgown on. Gibbs turned to face her. "Morning Jen," He said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. _

"_You made my favourite for breakfast," She observed._

_He replied. "I always do Jen. Now eat before we go." She smelled the fresh scent of the blueberries from the distance. They both sat down and ate the pancakes together._

"Jen? Hello?" Gibbs asked.

"I was just thinking," She stated.

He said. "About?"

"Paris."

"When?" He wished it was about them.

"When you would always cooked blueberry pancakes for breakfast."

Gibbs thought. "I guess she doesn't want to remember us." He drank some of the warm, black coffee.

"So what was the question you asked?"

He placed his cup down on the table. "I asked who knows you're alive?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe Mike figured out. Maybe Ziva and Tony did. I don't know."

"What were the differences between you and Heather?"

"Heather doesn't have her ears pierced and a bunch of the scars. So I thought you would have figured out that I was alive, and that wasn't me. You didn't I guess, until I appeared at your house."

"I didn't see any differences between you and your sister. I guess her hair was covering her ears to see. I didn't look at your; her body."

"So what's your plan to find Benoit?"

"I don't know. You're the one who wants to find him."

"Where can we use as an office?"

"The basement." She finished her first pancake.

"But there's a boat there."

"So?" Suddenly, Gibbs phone rang. He got up from his chair. "One minute Jen. You can set up in the basement." He moved to the dining room, and he answered his cell phone. "Ya Gibbs."

**NCIS Main Building **

Daniel was at NCIS on his work phone. "Hi boss!"Daniel said loudly.

"What is it?" Gibbs barked.

"Well we were wondering when you were coming? It is already ten o'clock in the morning, and you aren't at work," He explained.

"Okay, I'll be over in a minute!" Gibbs said and hanged up the phone.

"Wow, what did we do to piss him off?" Keating asked as he lingered his fingers over the keyboard.

"Well other than us replacing his whole team after the previous director died; which Gibbs was partners with from before, we did absolutely nothing," Brent explained as he typed on his computer.

Daniel replied. "I really should have let one of you call him."

"And let him yell at us?" Lee asked.

Daniel frowned. "So you knew Gibbs was going to yell, so you made me call him, correct?"

"Pretty much," Lee and Langer said in sync.

"Of course you did," Daniel sighed, and continue to work on cold cases.

**Gibbs House**

Gibbs shoved his phone into his pocket, and walked downstairs to check what Jenny was setting up. He stopped on the second from top step as he watched what she was doing. She was clearing his workbench. He sighed as he was watching her. "She's so cute when she is focus," He thought.

"You're watching me Jethro," Jen said loudly. He came back to reality, and finished walking down the old, wooden stairs over to Jenny. "I'm going to need some materials for this Jethro. You're house doesn't have them that's for sure." He rested his arms on the cleaned workbench.

"What do you need Jen?" Jethro questioned.

She responded. "Well I need a computer that has access to the NCIS database, and all the other networks NCIS is connected to. Paper for notes, so that if the computer is traced and or hacked, we can continue working on this."

"Do you want me to pick that stuff up?"

"That would be appreciated Jethro. Now you can go to work."

"How did you know it was work?"

"Well other than you not being there before eight, the tone of your voice when talking in the phone told me that it was work."

"Do you want me to tell anyone else that you're alive?"

"I don't want anyone to know, but if you have to get a computer, you can tell Abby, since I know you are going to ask her for a computer with NCIS knowledge on it. Also if you tell her, we may need her computer skills."

"You know me too well."

"Well bye Jethro! Don't die!" Gibbs lifted his arms off the bench as he walked the stair, but stop on the third step from the top.

"Bye Jen! I'll try!" He said as he continued to walk up the stairs. He left the basement. Jen heard the door close.

"I love you Jethro..." She whispered. She looked around the room. "Now, what am I going to do for the rest of the day?"

**NCIS Bull Pen**

Half an hour later, Gibbs exit through the elevator with a coffee in his hand. He walked towards his new team. "Good morning sir," Daniel said, but Gibbs walked pass him, and to the stairs. Gibbs didn't need to meet his new team yet. He walked up the stairs. "He is really that mad with us?"

"He's not mad at us. Trust me, I know from experience. You don't want to be nice to Gibbs today, but you don't want to be mean to him," Langer explained.

"So be neutral?" Daniel asked.

The former FBI agent replied. "Exactly."

**Abby's Lab**

After work hours; once Gibbs had the time to see Abby, Gibbs came up with a Cafe-Pow, and a bag in other hand. Abby was at her computer working on the case. "Abs," The older agent said. Abby turned around.

"Gibbs, I've given you everything I got today, and you expect me to know something?" Abby said curiously. Gibbs said nothing. "I actually haven't Gibbs. Can you give me tomorrow, and then enter again like this?"

"I'm actually here for a favour. If you can give me one." He explained. Abby walked away to the door, and closed it.

"I'll do anything for you Gibbs. You don't even need to ask for one. Well actually, you need to ask me when you need one, but you don't have ask if I can give you one because I can-"

"Abby! I get the message. I need you to set up this laptop that can work quickly with the NCIS database, and set up a Wi-Fi box in my house," He explained. Abby snatched the Cafe-Pow from his hands, and drank some of the cherry slushie.

"Who's this for? I'm assuming this is not for you, since you aren't the greatest with technology."

"One of my friends."

"But then why do you need a wireless box in your house to connect to the internet? It wouldn't be helpful, unless they are living in your house. Do you have a girlfriend and decided not to tell me about it? Did you tell the rest of the team this? I can ask McGee if you did."

"Abs, I don't have a mysterious girlfriend. I don't even have a girlfriend. You'll be the third to know if I do."

"Why the third? Oh I get it, since you and the mysterious, not real girlfriend would know. Funny Gibbs. Now if you don't have a girlfriend, who is this for? A relative?"

"No," Gibbs sighed. Of course he couldn't get anything passed Abby. "Can you keep a secret?"

"From whom?"

"Everyone, but myself and you."

"Okay. What is it?" She anxiously took a sip from her Cafe-Pow.

"Jenny isn't dead Abby." Abby dropped the large Cafe-Pow, which splashed everywhere, including on Abby. Gibbs continued. "She is at my house to hide from anyone that may know her or want to kill her. She needs a computer and Wi-Fi to do the thing she wants to do the most."

"She wants to get vengeance on La Grenouille, since no one has killed him yet. She is alive? Then who's the dead person in the coffin? Why can't we tell McGee or Ziva or Tony or Ducky or Jimmy?"

"She is alive Abby. I know it's her. The person who died was actually her twin sister named Heather. She was able to kill four of them because Heather was a police in L.A before Svetlana shot her. We can't tell the rest of the team because then they will know too much, and since Jenny wants to kill the frog,-"

"The CIA will want to know who killed him, and will suspect one of us, and we may give them the information that the director did it. How about Ziva though? She was the director's partner in Cairo, and we both know she wouldn't give any information away."

"Jen's not the director anymore. I don't know why she didn't tell Ziva, Abs. Ask Jenny. But will you do this favour?"

Abby started to pace back and forth. "Will this favour loss our jobs if we get caught?"

"Most likely."

"I'll do anything for the- Jenny. Where is the computer you want me to set the NCIS database on?" Gibbs placed the bag on the table, and opened it. Inside was a new Lexus, black computer and a white box that says wireless connector. "I'll see what I can do." Gibbs didn't leave the room. "Actually I will complete this task if it takes me all night. Do you have to go home any time soon?" Abby asked.

"Well I need to go see Jenny because she may worry about me. What time is it?" She turned around to face the computer.

"It's 9:17."

"How long do you think it will take you? Can you set it up somewhere else?"

"I don't know. Maybe three hours. I wasn't the one who did set up the computers originally. I think this will be the best place to do it because the Wi-Fi is fast here. Before you go, can you get me another Cafe-Pow? It may make things faster. Also I dropped my other one. I need to get towels now."

Gibbs smiled. "Sure. I'll bring it, then go. I'll be back here at 0:30." He hugged her, and she hugged him back. "Thanks Abs. I appreciate the favour." Gibbs kissed her forehead.

"I'll do anything for mommy and daddy." He released the hug, and opened the door.

"Have fun. I'll see you tomorrow." Gibbs stepped over the spill as he left the room, then an elevator noise clicked.

"Tomorrow? I thought you said you would come back here at 12:30. Wait. Tomorrow starts at 12 o'clock. So I'll see you tomorrow also Gibbs!"

**USS Seahawk**

Tony was standing up by the table in his quarters of the ship when he received a call on his cell phone. Luckily, the ship wasn't far enough from a cell tower. He saw the caller ID, and it was Jeanne. "Hey," He said tiredly.

"Hey! How are you? I miss you so much," Jeanne said excitedly.

He replied. "I'm tired, and want to get off this ship. I miss you too. So how was work today?"

"Good, you?"

"It was good and exhausting."

"When will I be able to see you? I haven't seen you since the last time you can to shore to change ships for your movie. I know you are teaching a class on there,"

Tony thought. "Why haven't I told her that I'm not a movie professor? I'm an NCIS agent. Maybe because I want this to end, and to be with Ziva, but she wouldn't like me. I'll tell Jeanne once I'm know Ziva likes me. But when will I know that?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I wish I could tell you."

"Well I love you! Wish to see you soon!"

He said. "I love you too." He hanged the phone up with Jeanne, and threw the phone on the table. He sighed as he hopped on the bed. Tony put his hands over his face.

"Why do I have mixed feelings over two people? It never happened before. I love Ziva, but I love Jeanne, but not as much as Ziva. Maybe I should call Ziva and tell her," He said to himself. He got up from the bed, and reached for the phone. He got the phone as he got ready to call Ziva to admit his feelings. He opened the phone slowly. "How hard could this be?" He dialed Ziva's familiar number, but got sent to voice mail. "Rats. I'll leave a voice mail then."

"Hello. You have reached the phone of Ziva David. Please leave a message after the beep. Beep!" The robot's voice said.

Tony sighed. "Hi Ziva! It's Tony! I know you have been assign back to Israel, but I need to tell you something." He paused as he lingers on his words that may come out. "Well that Daniel Craig stars in the new movie Quantum of Solace, after his first appearance in Casino Royale as James Bond. Well I got to go. Bye!" Tony rushed his words. He hanged up the phone, and started to sweat as he threw this phone on the table. "Why can't I tell her my feelings? What am I afraid of?" He asked himself.

**Gibbs House**

After Gibbs delivered two more Cafe-Pows to Abby's lab, he came back home. He opened the door holding another bag, only to see Jenny watching the Western channel, and eating Chinese food. Jenny turned as soon as the door slammed. She saw Gibbs, and got up. "Jethro! I thought something bad happened to you!" She rushed over, and hugged him.

He smiled. "You've turned as bad as Abby when hugging people you know at every appearance." She lightly smacked his chest, and released the embrace as she looked at his face.

"I don't hug people as much as Abby. It's only because you came later than you normally did," She explained. "But speaking of Abby, did you tell her about me?"

"I had too. She was asking too many questions. Also I thought she can help with any computer problems."

"What's in the bag?" He moved the bag up to face level and opened it.

"Paper, pencils, erasers, notepads." She grabbed the bag from his hand, and walked back to the couch. He followed her, and they sat down beside each other. "This is excellent! Do you want some Chinese food? I ordered enough for you, figuring that you haven't eaten yet."

"Thanks." He got up to walk to the kitchen.

"What's the case that has made you come so late?" He came back with a plate full of every food she got from rice to egg rolls to vegetables. He looked out the window as walking back to the couch. Outside there was a car that parked into his driveway that he doesn't know.

"Did you call the Chinese place again Jen?" He asked.

"Not that I'm aware of, unless I sleep-walked to the phone, and dialed the number." Luckily for Gibbs, he brought his sidearm for something like his to happen. He didn't want anything to happen to Jenny again. Well not like something happened before, but something that wouldn't happen like her sister again. He pulled out his gun as he moved to the door.

"Is there someone outside?" Jen turned around to see the car, but couldn't tell the colour of it. "I can't tell the colour of the car."

"Jen, get cover." He ordered.

"But what happens if it's friendly?"

"What happens if it's not?" She hides away from the windows to the side of the couch. Gibbs loaded his weapon after he took the safety off.

"Are you sure no one else knows about you except you, me, and Abby?"

"No." Suddenly, a person steps out of the car.

* * *

**Sorry for not posting this sooner. Should of mention I was on vacation. I will be on vacation again for the next week, but luckily, where I'm going to, has Wi-Fi, and I'm bring my computer. Review this, and I'll try to post ASAP. **


	3. Home is Where the Heart is

**Chapter 3**

**Home is Where the Heart is**

**A/N: I can see that you guys are enjoying this. If any special request you want in this, you may ask. I may put the idea in a chapter. Now, enjoy! **

* * *

The person from the car walked to the door. Gibbs could see him better, with the light. This person was a white male in his late teens, or early twenties. He was wearing light blue jeans that look new. He is wearing a light brown jacket over his white shirt. His hat was a simple, brown cap. He was holding something in a brown, paper bag. He knocked on the door. Gibbs put his finger to his lips. Jenny nodded. He put his gun behind his back, and opened the door. "Yes?"

"You ordered a delivery of whiskey Sir," The kid stated. Gibbs turned to Jenny, but she shook her head.

Gibbs replied. "I didn't order any whiskey."

"Well then, you have a fan. I need you to sign here." The man gave Gibbs the bag. Gibbs signed it, and gave the sheet back. "Enjoy!" The man left the door as Gibbs closed the door. He put the safety back on the gun, and into the holster.

"You sure you didn't sleep-walk Jen?" She stood up, and walked to Gibbs.

"I'm positive. Now, who sent this?" Jenny asked. He opened the bag, to find some bourbon in it. There was a tag on it. He lifted it up.

"There is a message on it."

"What's it say?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

She sighed. "Sorry Jethro. Forgot. It's been a hard day." He walked over to the kitchen. He grabbed his glasses on the counter, and put it on. He read the message. Home is where the heart is. Jenny came to the kitchen, and grabbed his glasses off his face. She read the message. "It doesn't say who it's to," She pointed out.

"I know. How was your day hard?"

"Well." She took off his glasses, and placed it back on the counter. "My sister is gone now. We were close, you know, how you are close with someone who's part of your family, and then, they are taken away from you. You can't do anything about it, but you only feel you want revenge."

Gibbs knew that feeling. The one he got when he lost Shannon, Kelly, Kate, and when he thought he lost Jenny. It was one of the hardest feelings to deal with, if not the hardest.

"Luckily, you did that for me," Jenny continued.

"Thank Mike for that. He did. I would have died, if he didn't come."

"Where was your weapon? Did you expect her coming?"

"I did."

"Why didn't protect yourself?"

"Because." I felt guilty about 'your death'. I felt that I should be the one to blame. That I should have come and protected you myself. That there was something suspicious about Decker's death. That I love you, and couldn't live without you. He thought. I can't tell her that. He said. "I knew Mike would come."

"You couldn't have known." He did his stare. "You know, that doesn't work. Your stare. I loss my dad also, and his death wasn't avenged. I feel... guilty. Like I should have found Rene a long time ago."

"You can't blame yourself for something that couldn't be controlled."

"But I could have tried harder."

"And throw away your job?"

"Didn't you do your revenge?"

"It was different." She turned herself away from Gibbs view. He moved to the direction she was facing. She tilted her head down.

"It's always something different with you isn't it?" Gibbs tilted her head up, and held it there. She closed her eyes. There was a single drop of water falling down her face. He used his other hand to wipe away the tear.

"Jen. Look at me." She opened her eyes, and saw his blue eyes looking into hers. "If you had your revenge, you would have thrown your life away. You would have not became the director of a federal agency. Your father would have been proud of you at becoming director. I am proud of you. You did something no other female has done. Became the first director of a federal agency. That is amazing."

"But what happens to get that, you did something that you regretted? A scar that can never be healed."

"It was your choice. There is a pro and con to every road. You have to accept the decision you chose." He wrapped his hands around her waist, and pulled her into a hug. Jenny placed her hands on his chest, and her head on his chest. She could smell the sawdust on him, with a hint of bourbon. Her favourite smell. He kissed her head. "Now, I need you go pick up Abby. Are you fine here by yourself?"

"I was for the day, wasn't I?"

"Just checking Jen. Be back soon."

"Of course you are, it's your house." He grabbed his coat.

"Don't drink the mysterious bourbon. We can try to lift fingerprints, or figure out if it's poisonous."

"Didn't we already touch the bottle?"

"We can always try, can't we?" He left the house.

That was one of the best feelings I haven't felt in a long time. Jethro holding me like he did before when we were together. I wish we were together again. He probably did that because I felt sad, and needed someone there. He was there. Friends do that for each other. Why is life so complicated? Jenny thought. She sat down, and turned on the TV.

**Abby's Lab**

Gibbs entered Abby's lab with two Cafe-Pows. She zombie-walked to Gibbs, and grabbed the drinks. "Thanks, I needed that," Said Abby as she took a sip of the Cafe-Pow. She walked normally to the metal table. "I got the computer set up sooner than I normally thought I would. So I went out, and bought some clothes for Jenny. We can go shopping tomorrow. Well by we, I mean Jenny and I. Also I installed some stuff on the computer to make sure no one will hack it, or know what she searched up. It is under my name for the searches, so people will think I searched up the stuff. So she should be in the clear from anyone who's snooping," She explained.

Gibbs responded. "Thanks Abs. Now, we can go."

"I'll hold the computer, and the Wi-Fi. I don't want you to drop it." She packed away the computer, and put it in the bag with the computer stuff. She walked over to where the bag with clothes were.

"Abby, you don't have to hold everything. I can hold that." He told politely, and walked over to Abby. He picked up the bag.

"Thanks Gibbs." She turned around, and put one of the Cafe-Pows in the fridge. Gibbs opened the bag with clothes in it. "Gibbs! You don't need to look at the clothes. That would be something Tony would do, not you. Come on, let's go." He closed the bag. Abby held the electronics bag, and her other Cafe-Pow. She walked out the door, and Gibbs followed her. "Am I taking my car?"

"No. You can come with me."

"Thanks Gibbs!" She pressed the elevator button.

"No problem." The door opened, and the duo walked inside.

**Israel**

Ziva was up, and at her house. She came back from her run almost an hour ago. She checked her phone, and noticed she got one missed call. She played the voice mail. "Hi Ziva! It's Tony! I know you have been assign back to Israel, but I need to tell you something." He paused. "Well that Daniel Craig stars in the new movie Quantum of Solace, after his first appearance in Casino Royale as James Bond. Well I got to go. Bye!" The message ended.

"That's odd. Why would Tony call me to tell me that? I think he knows that it cost a lot more money here than it does in America. What was he going to say that he chicken out on? Was it something that he feared to say? I wish it was that he loves me. But I know he wouldn't say that. He is dating someone else. I wished I told him how I felt, before I left to Tel Aviv." Ziva said to herself. She saved the message, and went off to see her father.

**Gibbs House**

Abby and Gibbs arrived at Gibbs house. They exited the car, and walked to the door. "Is the door actually locked this time?" Abby asked. Gibbs reached for the handle, but it was locked.

"Guess Jen locked it." He knocked on the door.

"You didn't bring a key?"

"Thought the door would be open." Jenny turned around on the couch to look out the window who it was. It was Abby and Gibbs. She turned off the TV, and walked to the door; she opened the door.

"Jenny!" Abby yelled, and hugged her to death. Abby was crying with happiness.

"Abby!" She gagged. Abby released the hug. Gibbs walked in, and closed the door.

"Sorry. It's just that you're alive, and everyone was, and still is, sad that you're gone. Why couldn't you tell anyone of us?" She said madly.

"Well I need to-"

"Oh, and before I forget, I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"Well you are always a snappy, classy dresser. It makes you, well you." She sobbed. Jenny smiled. "You smiled like I thought you would. Like when I told Gibbs that he always dressed masculine and spruce. He smiled also." Gibbs leaned up against the wall, and smiled.

"Thank you, Abby." She hugged Abby in a gentle hug, unlike before. She looked at Gibbs. He was still smiling. Abby let go, and wiped her tears away.

"Oh, since I figured you didn't have any clothes, I got you some," She told.

"Jethro!" Jenny yelled, and walked over to him. He was laughing. "You bastard," She whispered as she grabbed the bag. He hide it behind his back.

"Gibbs! Give her it!" Abby shouted. He didn't listen.

"Fine, have it your way." She pressed herself against him, and reached behind his back. He grabbed the bag slowly, and back away.

"Mommy and daddy," Abby said. They faced her. "Get a room." Jenny mumbled some words. "Well, while you guys talk, or do whatever, I'll be somewhere other than here, setting up the Wi-Fi." Abby left the room.

"Thanks Jethro," She said sarcastically.

"For what?" He asked.

"For whatever you pulled back there."

"No problem." She looked in the bag to see what clothes she bought. There was a couple of shirts, and pants.

"You made it worst than it seemed."

"I know."

"Bastard," She repeated softly.

"That's what the second b stands for in Gibbs. Plus, you didn't have to do that."

"Second n in Jenny stands for natural." She walked in the direction Abby did.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know, Abby's right. You do dress masculine and spruce." Gibbs followed Jenny, and saw her beside Abby.

"Well Jenny, it's good to have you back," Abby told.

"It's good to see you." Gibbs stood on the other side of Abby. She turned to Gibbs.

"Gibbs, well good news is that the Wi-Fi is set up. Oh, here's your computer Jenny." She handed Jenny the bag with the laptop in it. "I set everything that I thought you would need. There's a firewall enabled, the NCIS database and all the other databases. An add-on that will allow you to not let any website track you."

"Thank you. Did Jethro tell you that we will use his basement for our research room?"

"No. He only told me that you're alive and fine, and you're looking for Rene."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well let's get working on it downstairs then."

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Abby, you know not to call me Ma'am. Just call me Jenny."

"Yes Jenny!" Abby and Jenny headed to the basement.

I miss the team together. I miss the moments Abby and Jenny have. I miss the moments Jenny and I have. I miss when she steals my coffee. I miss her in general. Gibbs thought. If only she knew what I felt. He walked downstairs slowly, to figure out what Jenny came up with.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of Tiva. It's hard to make Tiva when they aren't seeing each other. Hope you review.**


	4. The Photos

**Chapter 4**

**The Photos**

**A/N: I'm trying to follow along the season's episode. This is Agent Afloat. More Tiva for sure. I have the perfect plan for this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Gibbs House**

It was 01:30 in the morning, and Abby, Jenny, and Gibbs were still up, working on Jenny's plan. "Finally, we're done setting up," Jenny cheered. There was only the workbench with the computer that Gibbs bought on it, with a chair beside the desk. There was no boat. Which Abby commented on before, how he got it out of the basement. No response came from that question. Just silence. There was an old white-board from when Gibbs didn't have computers at NIS.

"Yay!" Abby shouted. Again, no comment from Gibbs. "So what's your plan Jenny?"

"Okay, well I wrote it on the white-board this morning," She said as she walked to the board. Everyone else followed. They were about four feet away from the board. "So, the first part of the plan for this is to track down La Grenouille." She pointed with her finger at the left side. "Next, we find out other international arms dealers and buyers We can do the first two in any order we want, but, I decided to choose this way." She dragged her hand to the next step. "After those two are done, we figure out who he is trading with, at what time, and where in the world he and his acquaintance are." She walked over to the right side of the board. "Finally, once we know where he is meeting, we travel there quicker, and ambush him. Or trap him."

"Then what, you kill him?" Leroy asked.

Jennifer replied, "That's all I really got. We'll think of that when the time comes."

"So this plan has 5 points?" Abby questioned. Gibbs flinched at that. "The 5-point plan."

"We can't call it that," the leader blurted.

Abby asked, "Why?" Jenny turned to Gibbs. She could see he was thinking of all the missions they had back in Europe. How much pain he was in from what she did to him.

'I wished I didn't do that to you Jethro. I always will. That is my number one regret.' Jenny thought.

"Abby, let's not call it that," Jenny said. Abby nodded, not wanting to ask farther.

"Okay, so let's call it Frog."

"That's fine Abs," Gibbs agreed. The plan name stuck. Frog**. **"Now, to bed for both of you. Abs, I'll drive you home if you want."

"May I stay here for the night? I really don't feel like going back, and I don't want anything to happen to mommy again," Abby explained.

He sighed, "Go take the guest quarters. You know where it is right?" She nodded, and walked up the stairs.

Once Abby was out of sight, Jenny said, "You have a guest quarters? When did that happen?"

"I've always had one."

"You didn't tell me that."

"You never asked." Jenny walked from the board to the stairs.

"Night Jethro." She left the room, and he was all alone. Gibbs sighed.

'Ziva's back, Tim's back. No more other team consisting with Lee, Langer, and Keating. The only problem now is Tony's still gone, and Jenny. Well, she has always been a problem, but not in a bad way. The feelings problem is back; now knowing Jen is alive.' Thought Gibbs, and poured out some the bolts out of a jar, and filled it bourbon. He drank the cup, and continued to stare off into space.

It was 6am in Washington when Gibbs woke up. This is when he heard his favourite women talking, but Ziva. "Jenny, you know how much pain you have put everyone through. Myself – even Gibbs. Everyone could see the pain in his eyes," Abby explained.

Jenny answered, "Abby, I said I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Tell him how you feel."

"How has this got to do anything?"

"It has to do with everything."

"Really?"

"How wouldn't it have to do with anything? Jenny, you know he loves you." She didn't say anything. Gibbs decided he needed to interrupt his conversation before anyone gets injured. He threw the covers off the couch, and walked to the kitchen.

"How come you are up so early?" Gibbs asked. The women looked at him. He was wearing his NIS t-shirt, and black sweatpants.

"Morning Gibbs."

"Jethro," Jenny said.

He replied, "Jen."

"Well, I woke up early because it was light out," explained Abby.

Jenny stated, "My usual time to get up is five."

"Because of Ziva?" He questioned.

"Abby said she was going to get some food for me for breakfast, since I'm not allowed to cook here, nor go out by myself."

Abby said, "Why can't she cook breakfast here?"

"That's a long story."

"No, it's because the last time she did, I had to call the fire department on her," Gibbs explained.

"Really?" Abby giggled.

"Jethro." Jenny glared.

"Jen?" Said Gibbs.

"Okay, well, I'm to get Jenny breakfast, while you argue or something. Bye!" Abby pointed out, and walked away from the table, and to the door. She opened it, and closed the door behind her. Suddenly, Gibbs phone's rang.

"Ya Gibbs." Jenny looked at him.

'He seems more stressed. Even though, I'm back. Why?' Jenny thought.

"Okay, I'll tell them." Gibbs hung up the phone. "I have a case Jen. See you tonight. Don't blow up the house. Or destroy it." He walked out of the room, leaving Jenny there by herself.

Once outside, he saw Abby standing there. "Gibbs, I remember that we took the same car to work today," she explained. He walked passed her, and to his car. Abby was standing by the door.

"Are you coming Abs?" She ran from the door, and to his car.

"Remember, I said I need to get Jenny some food before we go."

"I know." He started his car, and drove off to the nearest grocery store.

**NCIS Base**

McGee arrived at the base with two cups from Starbucks, and saw Ziva sitting at her desk, looking over at Tony's. "Good morning," McGee said. Ziva didn't answer him. He sat down at his desk, and looked at her. "Ziva?" Again, no response. He got off his desk with both cups, and walked to the front of Ziva's desk. "Ziva?" He repeated. She jumped a bit.

"Sorry. I was thinking," she stated.

Tim said, "That's fine. I brought you some tea." He handed her the cup of tea.

"Thank you Timothy." She smiled. She took a sip of the steaming tea. It was delicious. "Have you ever realized that you miss someone once they're gone? Like this seems so incomplete without him."

"I find it peaceful."

"But the peace has happened for a week. The first day, we cheer. Second, we don't mind it. Third, we start to frown. The fourth, we feel something's missing."

"You're right Ziva." They take a sip of their drinks. "Have you seen Abby?"

"No, but her car is parked outside. Probably got driven home, or in her lab."

"Checked there." He typed on his computer quickly.

"I don't know then."

**Gibbs House**

Gibbs arrived back home the second time with more groceries than completely necessary, but Abby complained about the perfect amount, so he got more. Abby and Gibbs helped to unload the car. "Are you happy Jenny's back? You seem sad; like something's on your shoulder you can't lift off," said Abby. He grabbed a bag of groceries, and walked to the door.

"Of course I'm happy Abs," He told.

"Well, you're not acting it." Gibbs stopped at the front door, and turned to face Abby.

"I know." He reached in his jacket pocket for his keys. The first time in a long time he has needed them. He unlocked the door, and entered his house.

Jenny heard the door open, but expected that to be Abby. "Abby? Is that you?" Asked Jenny. She heard the sound of heavy breathing. Gibbs walked over to the living room.

"Nope."

Jenny sighed in relief, "Thank God Jethro. I thought someone broke into the house. I should have known it was you with your breathing." Abby ran through the door with some bags.

"Here, we got groceries like you asked mommy," Abby explained.

"I didn't ask for groceries though. Didn't Jethro say that he didn't want his house burnt down, even though he burnt down my house?"

"I only did that because of orders," Gibbs stated.

"When was the last time you followed orders?"

"Well you left another Dear John letter to me, but it's blank. There was nothing written on it. Care to share?"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Abby yelled. They both looked at her. "Stop fighting. It's the first week that you have seen each other, so give that a break now. Gibbs, we need to go to work, or else your team will start wondering who or what we are hiding. This is all the groceries we have, and it's all toaster, microwave, or doesn't need to be cooked at all."

He nodded his head. "Didn't mean for that to start an argument Jen."

"Is that your way of apologizing Jethro?"

"Let's go Abs!" Abby placed the bags by the kitchen. Gibbs left the house.

Abby stated, "I'll go shopping with you today if I don't get a case."

Jenny nodded, "Thank you Abby." Abby left the house once again. Jenny got up, and started to put the food away.

Abby got into Gibbs car. "Why do you have to get mad at mommy all the time Gibbs?" He started the car, and drove off.

"We have a case Abs, so you can't go shopping with Jen today," he said.

"Awwww." Abigail frowned.

**NCIS Base**

After Gibbs got permission from Vance to go to Cartagena, Colombia, he walked to Abby's lab with a Cafe-Pow.

Abby was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. It was her black, knee-length skirt. The black t-shirt that had a white skull on it to match her skirt. The skull had a pink bow on it. Finally, she had her black high-heel boots to make her look perfect in the outfit. She turned around. "Hey Gibbs!" She cheered, and walked over to him.

"Can you stay with Jen for the next couple of days?" Asked Gibbs. "I'm going to Cartagena with Ziva, and I need someone to watch her. And you are the only one who knows she is still alive."

"That's fine Gibbs. Anything for mommy. You know how much it's killing me to keep this information from your team? My family? They should have the right to know. They could all help, and they wouldn't be mad at you. Or me. Or Jenny." She grabbed the Cafe-Pow and placed it on the silver, metal table beside her. She placed her hands on her hips.

"It's not my call Abs."

"Who cares what Jenny says; she needs the family to help her. Her father, her daughter and sons need to know. She can't hide that she is alive, when everyone thinks she is dead. It's not fair!"

"I'll ask Jenny when I come back. You can ask her tonight if you want. Take care of her, will ya?" He handed her the keys to his house. She grabbed them with both hands, and placed it her pocket.

"Of course I will Gibbs. You can count me on it!" Gibbs kissed Abby on the cheek, and left the room. Abby was smiling one of the biggest smiles anyone has seen, since the director's 'death'. She went back to her work

**USS Seahawk**

It was around 8 o'clock on the USS Seahawk. Tony and Ziva were walking through the hall of the ship. They were heading to the NCIS room. "Remember when I told McGee to delete the photos of me?" Ziva asked madly.

Tony sighed. "I know. Right after Jenny's funeral. Guess he forgot. It was a hard day for all of us."

"I know." She frowned. "I miss her."

"We all do Ziva. Especially Gibbs." They passed a navy officer as they turned a corner.

"He was her partner for a good chunk of his time at NCIS. I could never imagine losing you. It would be terrible. I wouldn't know what to do. Even for you gone for a week when I came back from Israel; it was boring at the base without you. No humor. It was too quiet. I don't think McGee missed you as much though."

"I'm here Ziva. You could have recalled my number, if you needed to talk about anything."

"What were you going to say to me anyways? When you called me when I was Israel?" Tony stopped, and faced her. She stopped also. The sweat was dripping down from his forehead.

"Well– you know. I didn't remember, so I told you about Quantum of Solace," he lied.

Ziva frowned. "Oh."

"Well, is there something you want to tell me? Judging by your reaction, it seems like you do." She walked away from him, with tears in her eyes. He chased after her as quickly as he could go. "Hey! Ziva! You okay?" Ziva walked up the stairs, and made a left. Tony repeated her action.

"I'm fine; don't worry about me."

"You know, you turned the wrong way. We were suppose to make a-"

"Tony!" She yelled, and stopped. The officers all looked at her. Tony finally caught up to her. He caught the glimpse of tears in her eyes. "I know. I need a break."

"Did I say something to upset you?"

"No. Quite the opposite actually. I didn't mean to put you on the spot back there. Now, I'm going outside for a breather. If you want to tell me something, you can follow. If not, go back to the room. Gibbs should be expected us. Tell him I needed a breather." Before Ziva could start again, Tony kissed her on the cheek. She walked away sadly. The men around them, clearly didn't know what was happening, walked away from the NCIS agents.

Tony tilted his head down, and walked in the opposite direction Ziva was walking. "I'm sorry, Ziva. I'm confused at the moment, and can't tell you how I feel. I'm sorry," whispered DiNozzo. He headed back to see Gibbs in the NCIS room.

**Gibbs House**

Abby arrived at Gibbs house at 9 o'clock. She unlocked the door with the keys Gibbs gave her. "Jethro!?" Shouted Jenny. The shout sounded like it was coming from the basement. Abby took off her black, fall jacket, and put it in the closet. She was holding her black night bag. Quickly, she placed it on the ground. Abby heard Jenny's footsteps coming up the stairs.

Jenny sighed in relief, "Abby. I thought someone broke in, since he always has his door unlocked, and I didn't check if it was locked before I headed to the basement. Where is Jethro anyways?" Jenny was wearing some of the new blue jeans Abby got her, with a t-shirt that looked like Gibbs. Her hair was down, with some of it covering her eyes.

"Well, he was sent out on a case to Cartagena, Colombia to board the USS Seahawk to meet Tony. So he told me to come and watch you, while he is gone. Girl's night!" She cheered, and hugged her favourite redhead tightly. She hugged her back with a looser grip.

"Oh. Okay, that's fine." Jenny said in grief. She released her grip of her hug with Abby, and closed her eyes. She reopened them, and continued. "I don't know if he told you yet, but someone sent us, or Jethro, since it is his house, a bottle of whiskey."

"And you want me to lift prints. Okay, I'll eliminate yours and Gibbs fingerprints, since I think you would have touched the bottle. Where is it?"

"Over here." The duo walked to the kitchen to where the bottle was. It was on the counter next to the stove.

"I'll grab it on the way back to the base tomorrow. So what have you accomplished today for your arms dealers and buyers?"

"I'll show you." Jenny walked to the basement with her heels on. Abby did the same. The white-board now had some pictures on it with people Abby didn't recognize. Well, sketches that Abby guessed Jenny drew.

'I should get Jenny a printer. It probably would help her save time, move faster, and be more accurate.' Abby thought. They walked over to the workbench that had Jenny's computer on it.

"Okay. Well, I was going through the watch list that the CIA, FBI, NSA, and ATF put up. Just to name a few though. It took me a long time."

"Did you know you cross reference them to see if any of the names came up more than once?" Abby asked.

"No."

"Here, I'll do it." Abby moved her hands over the key board, and began to type furiously. Jenny didn't understand a single thing that Abby was doing. A beeping noise came from the computer. It said it has only 15% battery left. Another beeping noise came from the computer a second later. Jenny thought the computer must glitched, and beeped twice for the same thing. "Okay, I'm done. There are four common results. The first is your friend the frog. The second is Robert Grand. I have never heard of him until today. The third is. Wait. Did I read that correctly? Or does it actually say that?"

Jenny flinched. "It can't be. No. It's not – it's not possible."

"Apparently, the database thinks otherwise. So it is-"

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Finally I had the chance to update. I have been in camp last week, and now, I'm back. Please review. Hope I got the Tiva scene you wanted. **


	5. The Truth Hurts

**Chapter 5**

**The Truth Hurts**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated sooner. My parents think I should be outside more often, so I haven't been on, and I'm also starting to write a novel. I went to Fan Expo of Canada. Exciting stuff there.**

**Anyways, guest, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Like, real sorry. Here it is.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_On the USS Seahawk..._

_"Did I say something to upset you?" Tony asked._

_"No. Quite the opposite actually. I didn't mean to put you on the spot back there. Now, I'm going outside for a breather. If you want to tell me something, you can follow. If not, go back to the room. Gibbs should be expected us. Tell him I needed a breather." Before Ziva could start again, Tony kissed her on the cheek. She walked away sadly. The men around them, clearly didn't know what was happening, walked away from the NCIS agents._

_At Gibbs house.._

_Jenny flinched. "It can't be. No. It's not – it's not possible."_

_"Apparently, the database thinks otherwise. So it is-"_

* * *

**USS Seahawk**

Tony has arrived at the NCIS room at the base. He opened the door slowly, and Gibbs looked up immediately. "Where's Ziver?" He asked. He took a sip of his coffee that Tony guessed he got from the cafeteria.

"She needed a breather boss," the younger agent explained. Gibbs gave him 'the stare' for a second, but stopped realizing it is none of his business.

"Okay, well, we need to get his case wrapped up. The sooner the better DiNozzo."

"I know boss." Seconds passed, and the two of them were standing there.

"If you know DiNozzo, then why are you standing here?"

"Oh yeah boss. I'll get working on it." Tony left the room to go to the infirmary.

**Gibbs House**

Jenny walked over to the white board. "No. It's not-."

"I don't understand. Who is Harper Lenney?" Abby questioned as she pushed the chair backwards to let herself out.

"It's my. Umm. Sister."

"Your sister?! Isn't she dead?"

"I guess it's my sister. Her real name isn't Harper Lenney though. Her real name is Heather Shepard. When we were kids, we played a spy game for a year we both made up. We made a code name by using our name and making an anagram out of it. We could use both our first and last name to make the first name, but used a random last name generator to make our last names. See, Heather Shepard can be turned into Harper. The last name she got generated was Lenney. Mine was Pennie Putnam. And we probably don't have to look her up anymore, since her passing." Abby walked over to Jennifer.

"Do you need a drink?"

"No. It's okay." Jenny looked down. "It's just. I could never expect that my sister would-. I still can't."

"Sit down. You look like you are going to faint."

"I'm fine Abby. Well, I guess we should, look up my sister's phone records."

"Just call her Harper. And I'll look it up. You have had a busy day. Go. Call daddy if you really need to. Also, looks like girls night is out," Abby frowned. Jenny turned to face Abby.

"Abby, we can still do girls night." She put a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder.

"You sure?"

Jenny nodded. "Yes I'm sure." Abby hugged Jenny in her 'death grip' hugs. "Abby," she choked. Abigail let go.

"Sorry! So what do you want to do?"

"First, I want to call Jethro. You set something up or figure something to do."

"Okay, sure." She walked up the stairs. Once Jenny didn't hear Abby, she reached for her pants pocket.

She sighed, "Right. I don't have a cellphone. I will have to use the house phone." Jennifer walked up the stairs, and into the kitchen. Abby was standing by the microwave.

"What are you doing up here? Did he not answer?"

"No, it's just that I don't have a cellphone anymore, due to the fact that my sister had it."

"Ya. It's in um the in evidence locker." Abby frowned. The microwave dinged. She opened the microwave, and pulled out a bag of popcorn. She shook the bag before she opened it. "I'll be in the living room." Abigail left the room.

Jenny sighed, "Now, what am I saying to Jethro?" She picked up the phone, and dialed Gibbs number.

**USS Seahawk**

Gibbs was in the NCIS room. Alone. Suddenly, his cellphone rang. He grabbed it, and looked at the caller ID. It was his house phone. He picked up the phone. "Yes?" Asked Gibbs.

"Hey Jethro."

"Jen, did Abby arrive at my house yet?"

"Umm, ya. She did half an hour ago." Gibbs sat on the lower bunk bed, and leaned against the wall.

"That's good. So, what have you called about? Anything on Frog?"

"Yes. That's why I called." Her voice was unsettled. Gibbs could tell this.

"Are you okay?"

She paused on the other end. "Ya, why?"

"Because, your voice doesn't sound it."

"Jethro, I'm fine. Really." Gibbs wasn't so convinced at it. He got off the bed, and leaned against the door.

"No; you are not. Tell me, what's the news."

"It's umm. About the arms dealers."

"I thought that was step two." Gibbs took a sip from his coffee. He needed to clear his head. Her voice seemed like it was going to cry. Like a sob, but holding it back. The leader never knew how to deal with a crying woman. Especially over the phone, and more, since it's Jenny.

"Ya, well. I thought it would be easier to do that step. I will need Abby's help on the first step."

"Okay."

"So, one of our main arms dealers on our list is... Was my... sis...sister," she sobbed the last part. Gibbs didn't respond for a minute. He could hear the crying over the phone. The thing he wished he could do was to hold her. Tell her it was okay. But he couldn't. He wasn't there, and it wasn't like she wanted him to.

"Do you want me to come home?"

"No."

"You sure? Because you sound like-"

"I said no Jethro!"

"Jen. You need someone there."

"Abby's here."

He sighed, "I know. It's going to be okay Jen. We'll solve this. May I speak to Abs please?"

She whispered, "Okay." A few seconds later, Abby was on the phone.

"Is mommy okay?" Abby questioned.

"No. I need you to make her feel better. She doesn't want me to come."

"Shouldn't you come over anyways?"

"I would. I think she needs some space though. Too much has happened in the past few days."

"Okay. Well Gibbs, I will take super care of her. I promise! Do you want to talk to her again?"

"Only if she wants to." Gibbs could hear that she put down the phone to walk to Jenny. 'I really hope she is alright, and isn't lying. I got to get back soon.' He thought.

"She said no," said Abby sadly.

"Okay then. Bye Abs. Tell Jen I say bye also."

"I will. Bye Gibbs." He hung up the phone.

"Now, I need to find my two agents to see if they are working." Gibbs opened the door, and walked out of the room. He needed to continue this investigation, and get it solved. Quickly.

**Somewhere Else on the USS Seahawk**

Ziva was outside of the ship clearing her mind. She thought. 'Why did I have to say something? It is his personal life? But he did kiss me. Well, on the cheek. I wished I had the chance to tell him before Jeanne came.'

"Ziva?" A male asked. She turned around, and saw it was Tony. He looked sadder than he was today. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth. It's just.. so complicated. I can't explain it."

"Tony. I'm not mad at you," she said.

Tony replied, "Yes, you are. Look, you don't have to tell me if you are or not. I just came to apologize. Also, Gibbs wanted us working."

"Tony, I'm not. Okay, we better do what Gibbs wants us to."

"You know, you can tell me anything."

"I know." She started to walk back to the ship. Tony followed her.

"Can you at least tell me what you were going to say?" Ziva opened the door to the ship, and entered it. Anthony knew he wouldn't get the answer. He didn't press farther, and entered the ship as he closed the door. "Head over to see Gibbs."

Ziva nodded, and headed towards the NCIS room.

**Gibbs House**

Jenny was crying now. Abby walked towards Jenny. "Jenny, it's okay."

"It's not," she sobbed. "My sister is dead. Dead because of me, and now I find out that she was also an arms dealer." Abby pulled her into a hug.

"I know. I wish it wasn't her either. For your sake."

"Well, we better figure out where she was."

"No! You need a break from all this! Come on! We'll watch a movie!" Abby released her grip, and grab Jenny's hand as she walked over to the couch. She pulled Jenny to sit on the couch. Jenny flopped on to the couch. "I know Gibbs doesn't have much channels, but we can find something on. I'll get a bowl for the popcorn!" Abby left the room for a second. Jennifer grabbed the changer for the TV, and flipped through the channels. The western channel was the first channel, then ZNN, next was MTV, finally there was a movie on. It looked like Forrest Gump. She placed the changer on the couch. Abby came back with a bowl of popcorn.

"Here, popcorn is served." She cheered.

"Thanks Abs."

"No problem!" They watched the movie, until it finished. After that, they fell asleep.

**The Next Day...**

**Gibbs House**

Abby and Jenny fell asleep on the couch. They woke up, and were having breakfast. "I can't believe I fell asleep on a couch! I usually need to be somewhere dark to sleep. And it's not dark on the couch at all. There is too many lights from outside. It's loud outside also, and you can hear cars moving by," Abby complained.

"Abby! May we eat breakfast in peace?"

"Sure." Today's breakfast was some Cheerios with a glass of orange juice. Jenny took a spoonful of the cereal with milk into her mouth. "May I ask you something?"

She swallowed. "Okay."

"May we tell the team you are alive? Everyone misses you."

She paused, "I know. I don't want anyone else risking their job and lives for me."

"I think everyone would help you." Jenny placed her spoon into the bowl with the cereal.

"Wouldn't it look suspicious if the whole team came here every night?"

"Do you think we are under surveillance?"

"I don't know. I really don't know anything about this anymore. For all I know, maybe the new director is working with arms dealers."

"Why would he do that?"

"Money. I don't know." The house phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Abby jumped off her seat, and ran to the phone. She picked up the phone from the table. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Abs! I called to check in. Is Jen okay?" Gibbs asked.

"I think better than yesterday. I'm trying to convince her into letting the whole team know."

"Wouldn't it be too suspicious?"

"That's what she said! Who side are you on?"

"I don't have a side. I also called to say that everyone will be back tonight."

"Even Tony?!"

"Yes. Even Tony."

"Yay! OKay. I'll keep working on it. OKay. Bye Gibbs!"

"Bye Abs!" He hung up the phone. Abby ran back to the table. Jenny wasn't sitting at her spot. "Jenny?" She looked around the room. No one was there. She walked into the living room. There was Jenny sitting on the couch looking out the window. "Jenny?"

"Hmm?" Jen said tiredly as she turned around. Abby walked over.

"It was Gibbs on the phone."

"I know."

"Are you okay? For real?"

"Ya." Abby sat on the couch beside her friend.

"May I tell everyone? Everyone will be back tonight. We could have a get together! It would be fun!"

"Okay, Abby. As long as no one else is near, and knows. Understand. Or our plan could fail."

"Yes Ma'am!" Abby hugged Jenny.

She smiled. "Please don't call me Ma'am though."

"Yes Sir!" Abigail laughed.

**NCIS Base**

It was around 7 o'clock. Everyone is back at the base. Abby, Tony, Ziva, Tim, and Gibbs are talking. "Okay, guys, I have something to tell you. But I'll tell you downstairs. We need Jimmy and Ducky there also," Abby told.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Abs?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes Gibbs. It's a yes. I asked," she said. Gibbs nodded.

"Yes to what?" Ziva wondered.

"You'll find out soon. Let's go downstairs to see everyone." Abby ran to the elevator. Everyone followed her.

Once they arrived downstairs, Abby walked into Autopsy. Ducky and Jimmy were by the computer in the room. "Ducky! Jimmy!" Abby cheered.

"Abigail, you don't need to shout," Ducky explained.

"Group meeting."

"For what Abby? Will you tell us now?" McGee said curiously.

"Yes. Okay, you wouldn't believe this. I didn't at first, but it's true." Everyone was in a circle. "But, Jenny is alive. It's true." The room filled with a silence. Gibbs knew something like this would happen. It was one of the reasons why he doesn't want Jenny to give permission.

"Then, who was the body in the morgue?" Ducky asked.

"Her sister," Gibbs said.

"So, your saying that she didn't die? Where is she then?" Tony said madly.

"She is at my house."

Ziva told, "When did you know Jenny was alive?"

"A few days ago."

"Why didn't you tell us then?" Tony shouted.

"She didn't want to."

Abby interrupted, "She wants to get revenge on the frog."

"My girlfriend's father?!" Tony yelled.

"Look, if you want to see her, head to my house," Gibbs grunted. He walked out of autopsy, and to the elevator. Abby followed him.

"Well, I want to see my friend again," said Ziva. She rushed to the elevator. Ducky walked to the elevator also.

"I think I'm going too..." Tim pointed out. He took the stairs, since the elevator left already. Tony and Jimmy were the only ones in the morgue.

"Tony?" The young medical examiner asked.

"Go Jimmy. I'll catch up," Anthony demanded. Jimmy left the base without Tony. He was in the morgue alone.

**Gibbs House**

Everyone, but Tony, arrived at Gibbs house. Gibbs walked up the stairs to the entrance first. He tried to open the door, and it worked. 'This is odd. The door should be locked.' He thought. Gibbs entered the building. "Jen?" He yelled. There wasn't a response. He looked around the room. It was like someone was there, and then they turned into a ghost. "Jen!" Again, no reply. Gibbs ran to the basement. Everyone entered the house.

"Jenny?" Abby asked, and looked in the kitchen.

"Didn't you say she was here?"

"She shouldn't have left the house," shouted Jethro. He rushed up the stairs, and ran up the stairs. No one was there.

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted. He ran down the stairs. Everyone else enter the room.

"She was here," Ziva pointed out.

"My dear Jennifer, what did you get yourself into?" Ducky said. There was a broken chair with the pieces scattered across the room. The windows were broken also, and there were pieces everywhere. The back door was opened. A blood trail was made from the kitchen to outside. A pool of blood mixed with wood and glass was about 750ML (roughly 3 1/4 cups US).

"Someone kidnapped Jenny." Ziva frowned.

* * *

**Got this finished finally! Hope you review! I would appreciate it.**


	6. Unresolved

**Brave**

**Chapter 6**

**Unresolved**

**A/N: I'm TERRIBLY SORRY for not updating this sooner! Like, extremely. With school and all. Anyways, hope you will read.**

**Everyone who has reviewed/followed/favourited, I'm the most sorry for you. So don't be mad at me. And don't stop reading this.**

**A/N/N: This is between Agent Afloat and Capitol Offense.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Yes. Okay, you wouldn't believe this. I didn't at first, but it's true." Everyone was in a circle. "Jenny is alive. It's true," Abby told. Everyone is mad at Abby and Gibbs for not telling them. Ducky, Abby, Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva headed to Gibbs house to see Jenny. Tony and Jimmy were the only ones in the morgue._

_"Tony?" The young medical examiner asked._

_"Go Jimmy. I'll catch up," Anthony demanded. Jimmy left the base without Tony. He was in the morgue alone._

_At Gibbs house, everyone, but Tony, entered the leader's house. "Jen?" Gibbs yelled. There wasn't a response. He looked around the room. It was like someone was there, and then they turned into a ghost. "Jen!" Again, no reply. Gibbs ran to the basement._

_"Gibbs!" Abby shouted. He ran down the stairs. Everyone else enter the room._

_"Someone kidnapped Jenny." Ziva frowned._

**And now, what you all have waited for.**

"Damn it! How could I be so stupid?! Why didn't I make sure someone was with her the whole time? Then this situation would have never happened!" Gibbs grunted.

"It's not your fault Gibbs. Someone knew you and Jenny were here. Also, they knew your schedule like when you left for work, or where you went. They are as bad as my stocking ex-boyfriend," Abby explained.

McGee stuttered, "Um Gibbs, you want me to call Tony to… get our supplies to investigate?"

"Do that! Make sure he doesn't tell the director this. He doesn't need to hear this!" The boss said madly. As if a cheetah was about to catch its prey, McGee grabbed his cellphone, and called Tony.

**NCIS Base**

Tony was still in autopsy thinking of… everything when his phone rang. Slowly, Tony reached for his phone without looking away from where he was staring. "Ya Tony," he said calmly.

"Boss said you need to bring our gear. Jenny's been kidnapped," Tim told. It took a moment or two for Tony reply. He held the phone, and was only breathing heavily during it.

"Tell boss I'll be there soon." He hung the phone, and threw his phone on the nearest morgue table. "How will this affect my relationship with Jeanne?" He asked himself. He sighed as he walked to grab the gear, and drove to Gibbs house.

Half an hour later, Tony arrived. He entered his boss's house. He heard the sound of crying. Tony walked in with his gear, and saw Gibbs hugging Abby while she was crying. "I do not want to lose her again Gibbs. We lose her once, and I can not deal if we lose her again," she sobbed.

"We will find her again Abs," Gibbs reassured. The team watched as their "little sister" was crying. Tony stepped into the room, and everyone looked at him.

"The rest of the stuff is in the van," Tony said as he placed his gear on the floor. Ziva and Tim quickly walked out of the house to get their gear along with Ducky and Jimmy. Abby released her embrace with Gibbs, and wiped the tears off her face.

"Where were you Tony? Why did it take you so long?" She asked. He looked at the scene. It looked like a very violent fight happened. The blood probably has soaked into the floor by now. No one cleaned it up because it was evidence. Tony turned towards Gibbs who probably was thinking the same question.

"Thinking Abs," he stated. Abby's mouth was about to move when Ziva, Ducky, McGee, and Palmer entered the building with their gear. Tony turned around, and noticed everyone. They seemed to be frustrated at him. Even Ziva. Agent McGee, David, Dr. Mallard, and Mr. Palmer put on gloves. McGee grabbed the camera out of his bag, and started to take pictures. Ziva was sweeping for fingerprints. Anything that could cause a lead would be better.

"DiNozzo. Bag and tag," Gibbs said.

"Yes boss." He picked up his gear, and took out the NCIS labelled bags. He put on his gloves on, and was kneeling down beside the mess, picking up some wood pieces after McGee finished taking pictures of the scene.

"This is my fault," Abby blurted. "I should have tried to lift any fingerprints off the bourbon bottle Jenny gave me. She told me yesterday to do so, and I said I would bring it to work and lift them. But I forgot it."

"It's not your fault Abs. No one was going to know that someone would kidnap Jenny," Gibbs explained. "If anyone's blaming anyone. It's me. I should have made things safe by locking the door, and not making Jenny do so. She forgets easily."

"Jethro and Abigail. No one is the one to blame. We should stick to the task at hand. We should save her before anything else bad happens to her. Anthony, do you have a blood sample?" Dr. Mallard said calmly.

Tony replied, "Yes I do. It's in one of the several bags I have." Gibbs nodded. Abby left the room for a moment, then came back with the bottle and gloves on.

"I'll lift fingerprints immediately off of the bottle."

"Abs, from now until we find Jen, I want everyone in pairs. McGee, you finished yet?" The leader barked. McGee got up from his squatting position.

He nodded. "Ya, I am. You want me to go with Abby back to the base?"

"Do that. If the director asks what we're doing, tell him you're doing a favor for a friend."

"Sure boss." McGee packed the camera in the bag, and walked over to Abby. "Let's go." She nodded, and they left the building.

"Since there is no body for me or Mr. Palmer to examine, what would you want us to do?" Donald said. Gibbs looked at Ducky and Jimmy.

"Go home. Get some rest," Gibbs demanded.

"Come on Mr. Palmer. We should go to my house, and have a rest. Jethro said everyone to stay in a pair, and you have nothing else to do. We don't need anything to happen again like poor Jennifer."

"Yes doctor," Jimmy agreed as they headed out the door. Only Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva were in the building. Gibbs walked to the backyard to follow the blood trail.

While Ziva searched for pictures, she asked, "What is the reason you came late?"

"Thinking," Tony explained. He continued to gather evidence.

Ziva stopped, and looked at Tony. "About?"

"Everything." Tony walked over to Ziva."I don't know what to do."

"No one knows the best thing to do sometimes Tony. Do what Gibbs does. Stick to your gut."

"Or my heart," he said mentally to himself. Gibbs walked through the front door.

"DiNozzo! David! Found something for you," the leader shouted. Tony and Ziva ran to Gibbs as a child would when called to dinner. Gibbs jogged to the base of the driveway. Ziva and Anthony followed. Gibbs squatted down, and pointed. "Tire tracks."

"Someone was in a hurry to leave," Ziva pointed out.

Special Agent DiNozzo said, "And left a clue behind."

"I'll take pictures." Ziva reached for her backpack to grab the camera.

"And I-"

"Less talking DiNozzo!" Jethro said loudly as he got up, and walked back to his house. Tony grabbed his gear to make a mold of the tire tracks.

**NCIS Base**

McGee and Abby arrived into Abby's lab without meeting the director. Abby placed the bottle on the table. "Timmy. Upload your pictures as I work with Major Mass Spec," she ordered.

Tim quickly typed on the computer a bunch of commands in. "I'm one step ahead of you Abs," he explained. Abby grabbed her the fingerprint kit as she put her lab coat over her clothes. She looked for fingerprints on it, and found several. As expected.

"All I have to do is run them against the NCIS, FBI, ATF, and CIA wanted data bases. This will be fun." Abigail grabbed one of the measuring containers, and placed it in the stand. She walked over to the box full of plastic gloves, and put a pair on. "You almost done uploading the pictures? I want to get a computer model of the scene before Gibbs gets here," she said seriously.

"I'm done." He nodded. "I just need to look at the photos to figure out where everything is." Abby walked back to the table, and opened the bottle. She poured some of it into the containers. "What are you doing? It shouldn't take you so long to collect fingerprints."

"I'm testing if this alcohol is actually what they say it is made of." Once she finished pouring the whiskey into the glass jars, she put the bottle back on the table. Without spilling the glass cups, she walked to Major Mass Spec, and put the skinny cups into the machine. She closed it, and turned it on. Major Mass Spec was running the data now. "There, I'm done that, now I can run the fingerprints through the data pass."

**Gibbs House**

Gibbs stood in front of the white board in the basement, reading over the information Jenny has written again and again. "The frog. It doesn't seem to be his style in kidnapping people," he said to himself. Gibbs moved to the right of the board. "Whoever this Harper person is, the bio fits perfectly for this scenario. I'll ask Abby to run Harper down. No picture here though. Either Jen didn't find a picture or didn't have the time to draw it," Gibbs explained to himself. "Hope you are safe wherever you are Jen."

**Location: Unknown**

"Welcome!" A man shouted. His voice echoed a deep sound. Jenny coughed out blood as she had her hand on the cold floor. Her eyes opened after being unconscious for hours. There was a tall man in front of him. He had short, black hair with brown eyes. His skin was tan. The man looked very strong, and was wearing a black suit. His shoes were very shiny.

"Who the hell are you?" Jenny asked madly.

"Excellent question. But you are not the one that should be asking questions. It should be me. So, how have you been? Need anything?" The man questioned.

Jenny put her hand to her stomach. "I need to get away from you, back to Washington, and to get medical attention."

"See, I can't do all that. But I can get a doctor to come in, and deal with your knife wound. It should heal with the proper treatment." Jenny tried to get up, but the men behind her held her down. "You can let her get up. It's not like she is planning on getting anywhere soon." They released the pressure on her, and she stood up. They looked like they are in a sewer system. It smelled like rat turd, garbage, and unclean water. Better than the smell of blood. Quickly, Jenny fell on her knees again. Her body isn't planning to escape soon. Let alone, stand.

"Why have you taken me? I haven't done anything to you."

"To me. No. But to someone else. They called for a favour. Something about you knowing the Harper Lenney. You know who she is right?" Jenny didn't respond. "As I thought you did. Do you know where she is?" Nothing came out of Jenny's mouth, but drips of blood. The man laughed, "If you don't tell me this, I will kill one of your loved. How about the old man? What's his name? Right. Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Jethro!" She screamed as she got up with all her strength to attack the mystery man. The people behind her pointed their weapons at Jenny.

"I suggest you don't try." But as soon as she was going to throw a punch at the man, her stomach weakened, and Jennifer fell face first on the ground. She pressed her hands on the ground to keep her face off the wet floor.

"Dead." She spat blood on the floor.

The man gave an evil smile. "My dear, Jenny. She isn't dead. Harper has too much power. Too much money to die. She has almost as good of a security as the president. Yes, people have tried to kill her before. But, no one could kill her without years of planning. I think people are making plans now."

"Even by a trained Russian hit woman?"

"Harper would never go anywhere without her men for a dangerous mission. Or even anywhere. She didn't want to die. I think your sources are wrong that she is dead."

"Her body was found."

"It was probably her copy cat."

"Copy cat?!"

"She hired someone to look exactly like her, and to go places without security detail to make them think it was her. Harper hired men and women to train her."

"Why that-" Jenny came unconscious again.

"Let's get her medical attention. Before the tor-. The interrogation." The people nodded. They picked Jenny up, and brought her somewhere to get medical attention.

**Gibbs House**

Ziva and Tony are finishing up with their last clue. "So the boss man seems pretty upset," Tony observed.

Ziva moved the camera away from her face. "Wouldn't you be too if you thought you lost your partner forever, and then you found them alive?" She asked.

He sighed, "Yes. I would. But I'm pretty sure they were more than partners Ziva. In Paris most likely. You can see something in Gibbs eye that makes you wonder if he still has feelings for her."

"How can something in someone's eye have the power to tell someone something? If I had something in my eyes, I would have to get it out. Like by blinking rapidly."

Tony stood up to look at Ziva. "It's a figure-of-speech Zi. It means that they give you this look that tells you how they are feeling. Like sad, happy, depressed."

"In love."

"That's one of them too." They looked at each other intensely. Suddenly, Tony started to move in closer. Ziva moved her head a bit closer too. Just as their lips were going to touch, Ziva pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't give you the wrong thought. You have a girlfriend." Tony scanned her face. She covered her eyes with her camera, and walked into Gibbs house. Tony stood there looking into space, thinking about what just happened.

* * *

**I decided since I was late on writing/posting this, to give you a good Tiva moment. Sorry no Jibbs really in this chapter. Maybe next one? Anyways, please review.**


End file.
